Damian Vaas (CHB)
Sergeant Damian Jackson Creed Vaas (born Janury 13, 1973) is an ex-United States Marine. Biography Early life 1973 Damian was born Damian Jackson Creed Vaas in Hollywood, California on January 13, 1973 to Vincent Vaas, and Kendra Adams-Vaas. Teenage years From the ages of 0 to 18, Damian lived with his parents. They were both brutally massacred in 1994 by a still unidentified killer. Damian's younger brother, Mason, ran away and lived in the streets in Las Vegas, Nevada until he was 20. From there, he decided to join the United States Army. His youngest brother, Robert Vaas was only 13 at the time Mason left, and was taken into foster care, keeping his last name, and eventually becoming a race car driver. Damian, at the age of 21 had already been in the Marine Corps and couldn't help his brothers. United States Marine Corps 2001 On September 11, 2001, after the World Trade Centers are destroyed, Damian is furious and ready to fight. He is sent to New York to help rescue citizens. On September 12, 2001, Damian boards a plan and travels to Washington, D.C. to meet with family friend, Clark Seruk about plans to begin the War on Terror. 2012 On March 8, Damian receives word of his brothers Mason and Robert's deaths and travels to America on leave to help find Mason's reasoning for his sudden betrayal of country. On March 9, Damian's plane lands and he quickly travels to Washington D.C. and meets with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo about his brother. Tony gives him a lead that involves a Senator by the name of Clark Seruk, Damian's old friend. Tony warns Damian not to mention this meeting as it could get them both arrested. Tony knows Damian is out for blood and gives him a pistol and a knife. On March 12, Damian hears that Clark has been given the position of Director of NCIS after the death of Director Lincoln. On March 13, Damian demands a meeting with Clark at NCIS Headquarters. Special Agent Gibbs, an acquaintance of the new Director, lets him through, under orders not to. Damian locks the Director's door and smashes his phone. He draws a pistol and slams it aside Clark's face. Damian asks him about Mason's betrayal. Clark reveals that he got a tip about a plot to kill Damian and that if Mason wanted him to live, he'd destroy the football stadium. Clark reveals that he didn't think that thousands of Americans meant less that Damian. Damian headbutts Clark, knocking him out and escapes NCIS by detonating Semtex on the wall. During his escape, he captures a woman as leverage. He ties her up and steals a car. He takes them to a hideout he had planned in the event of becoming a fugitive, which he has now been declared as by Director Seruk. The Marine Crops kicks him out. Fugitive 2012 On March 14, Damian discovers that the woman is Mary Ward, the sister of recently deceased killer Ashton Ward, a man Mason had killed during the attack on the stadium. Damian didn't reveal his true name, but told her his name was Damian Creed. He revealed that he took her so they wouldn't kill him and that he was sorry. He explained his situation and she quickly forgave his actions. He moved in on her and they kissed. Damian quickly stopped and told her to get some sleep and that they had a busy day to wake up to. On March 15, Director Seruk finds out of Mary's capture and assigns elite Special Agent and her ex-husband, Malcolm Frailty to find her, rescue her and kill or capture Damian. Malcolm quickly agrees, still having feelings for her. Damian and Mary travel to Virginia and hide out in a barn, where they make love. On March 16, while Damian and Mary are resting, the barn is invaded by Malcolm, as well as ex-agents Hoyt and Nixx. Damian engages in a fistfight with Tyler and manages to trip him into a pitckfork, impaling him. Wesley headbutts Damian and throws him through the barn doors. Mary leaps onto Wesley's back, but he flips her over and draws his pistol, aiming it at her. He drags her outside and throws her next to Damian. Malcolm approaches, along with an injured Tyler with weapons drawn. Malcolm orders them to kill Damian and Mary, but just as Tyler aims his pistol at Mary, Wesley shoots him 3 times in the chest. Malcolm fires a shot into Wesley's neck, but Wesley fires off a shot, hitting Malcolm in the belly. Wesley yells to Damian to take Mary and flee. They do so, leaving a dying Wesley, Malcolm and Tyler behind on the grass. Damian tells Mary his true name and about his brother. Mary becomes furious with him, but soon calms down. He explains that they must separate and lay low for a few months. He sends her to London and he travels to Mexico. On March 17, his plane is shot down by Air Force pilots working for a traitor inside NCIS attempting to hide facts about Mason. Damian is presumed killed in the perished plane that crashes into Mexico. Mary takes this news to heart and mourns her lover. Damian survives the crash after leaping from the plane with a parachute. Breaking both of his legs, he is rescued just near the border in the United States by NCIS agents DiNozzo and Gibbs. On March 18, Director Paul O'Neil of the C.I.A. is told that Damian was apparently killed in a plane crash in Mexico. Paul, a good friend of Mason, quickly assumes that the new Director of NCIS, Clark, was behind the apparent killing. On March 19, Paul follows Clark to a restaurant and enters. He notices that it is abandoned and no one is inside except the two Directors. Clark had set him up. Clark draws a pistol, but Paul knocks it from his hand and tackles him through a wall. Clark headbutts Paul and kicks him in the chin. The two stand and face each other. They lunge at each other and clash fists. Clark manages to reach the pistol and fires a shot into Paul's right knee, taking the kneecap off. Paul falls to the ground. Clark looks over him and explains that there is a leak inside NCIS, Damian is alive and in NCIS custody. Protective Custody 2012 Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were assigned to bring him in and have. Clark helps Paul to the hospital. On May 21, a doctor reveals to Mary that she is pregnant with Damian's child. Wesley accompanies her to the doctor's office and proposes to her.